


I Do Own You, Tiger

by littlegeniussherlock



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegeniussherlock/pseuds/littlegeniussherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Moriarty is not in love with his most trusted sniper. Sebastian Moran is not in love with his boss. James Moriarty simply wishes Sebastian wouldn't see other people. Sebastian Moran just wishes his boss would see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do Own You, Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of what will be the story of Jim and Sebastian inevitably getting together! I hope you all like this, it's my first try at a bit of mormor so!

To dance with Jim Moriarty is to live on the very edge. One wrong move and he will end you. Sebastian Moran doesn't concern himself with things like that, doesn't worry about James Moriarty and his temper. Because Jim wouldn't dare end the life of his precious toy, of his second in command. But he is hardly above damaging him.

"Tiger, where have you been?" His voice sounds too calm, too casual. Sebastian is wary as he hangs up his jacket and enters the flat fully now. Jim has his back to him, and that worries the sniper. He freezes where he is, looking at the curve of his boss' shoulders under his expensive suit jacket. But he really needs a look at his face, needs to know just how much trouble he'll be in.  
"Out, Boss." Sebastian says quickly. The criminal gets to his feet, and walks towards Sebastian slowly. His smirk very much the same of that of a predator about to pounce on his prey. Sebastian's heart is hammering in his chest, adrenaline racing through his veins and he does his best to keep his face blank.

"Out? Out where, Sebby, darling?" And his tone, to anyone but his closest assassin, would sound friendly. Sweet as sugar and lethal as any weapon.

Sebastian falters because lying to the bloody genius is out of the question, he'll see right through it right away. So Moran wets his lips, rubs his hand through his hair and thinks of what he had been doing. He'd been out at a pub, picked up a chick, did his business in a back alley and left her there. Dazed and smiling. He'd been in high spirits on his way home, until he found his boss in the flat.

"Was at the pub, Boss." Sebastian murmurs, his words kind of rushing together as he was eager to get them out and get his punishment over with. But Jim isn't having it, a cruel smile rises to his lips and he leans in with a dangerous glint in those almost black eyes. He puts a hand on Sebastian's throat, no pressure. A warning. Do not upset him, do not say something he won't like.   
"What were you doing at the pub, Tiger?" Jim prods because he knows. He knows exactly what Sebastian's been doing, knows because there's a lipstick smudge on his crisp white shirt. The perfume is faint, but there. Under his own musk, but Jim always notices.

"Drinking, sir." Sebastian answers curtly. Jim presses his hand down, not enough to affect his snipers breathing but enough.

"Wrong." Jim purrs in a sing-song voice. Sebastian swallows thickly, his eyes are trained on the ground. He knows he's in trouble. 

"I was drinking, sir. I uh... I had sex with a girl in the back alley after I had seven shots of whiskey." Sebastian knows there is no reason to lie, Jim already knows what he was doing because he always knows what his sniper is up to. Sebastian doesn't fight being slammed into the wall, he knows better. He's learned, be obedient and the punishment will be easier. Jim will be less harsh.

"Oh, so obedient, pet. Even when you've upset your master." Jim says, and his voice sounds bitter. The tone shocks Sebastian, Jim is never bitter or venomous when he punishes him. He is always patronizing and cruel. Sebastian doesn't have time to register the confusion however because he's gasping for air with no luck. Jim has cut off his supply and Sebastian's eyes have gone wide. If this were any other time he'd have probably been turned on but he's still staring at Jim.

"Say sorry." Jim commands, Sebastian opens his mouth to speak but can't catch his breath. Jim slams his head into the wall, denting the pristine plaster. His eyes flash dangerously, and his short, blunt nails dig into his neck.

"Say it now, Sebastian." Jim yells in his face, slamming him again and loosening his grip slightly.

"Sorry, sir." Sebastian gasps, trying to suck in some breath but his air is cut off before he can. Jim, with a surprising amount of strength, sends Sebastian tumbling to the ground on all fours. He slams his foot into Sebastian's back and pushes him onto his stomach. Sebastian grunts uncomfortably.

"You will be, Basher. You will be sorry." Jim says, and straightens his jacket. Sebastian coughs hoarsely and looks up at Jim, but his expression is stony and no longer is he confused. He is pissed off because Jim Moriarty may be his boss but he doesn't own him. So, shakily, Sebastian gets to his feet and grabs Jim's coat jacket and slams him backwards, before curling a hand around his pale throat.

"You. Do not. Own me." Sebastian growls, his eyes have a dangerous look about them and Sebastian knows he is in so much trouble but he has already lost his temper, there's no turning back now. He's doing a very dangerous dance, the most lethal sort of Tango. Jim looks amused.

"Oh, but I do, Tiger. I really do." Jim says giggling and Sebastian growls, actually growls deep in his throat. Jim raises an eyebrow at the low rumble as if to say 'really Tiger? Really?' and smirks at his assassin.

"Don't be angry with me, love. We both know I do own you. You're mine Sebastian. And I don't take kindly to people playing with my toys." Jim purrs, stroking Sebastian's cheek. The man jerks away and his face looks disgusted and Jim rolls his eyes.

"Stop acting so... So pathetically normal." Jim says, straightening his coat before slapping Sebastian hard. Sebastian stares down at the floor and doesn't look up, his cheeks are flushed with anger and one has an angry hand print on it.

"Learn your place, Moran. I am in charge and if I say you stay away from pubs and women then you do so." Jim says, forcing Sebastian to look at him forcefully. Sebastian mumbles a 'yes sir' and Jim nods, pleased with Sebastian's attitude.

"Come on then, we have work to do, Tiger." The sniper follows his master without question. He sits in the car quietly, watching their city rushing by. He doesn't even wonder where they're going just watches, memorizes. He makes a mental note to explore all these museums with Jim on a day off.

The job is the usual, threaten, kill, maim, injure. It's a cycle, endless and sometimes Sebastian gets dizzy. His head swims with adrenaline and sick pleasure from the lifeless eyes of his victims. And if his life were a movie Jim's soft accent would be in the background of every scene. He would be the writer, the director and the producer. 

Sebastian is an actor in the story of a Consulting Criminal sitting in the midst of chaos. And he loves every minute of it.


End file.
